My Bride
by YMM Starlet
Summary: Somehow, one of Dracula's childeren survived and has brought him and his brides back to life. Now he must find a bride for himself.
1. Resurrection

I watched in horror as my father died by werewolf venom. Everything stopped as I watched all of my siblings turn to muck below me. I waited for my disperse but found it never came. I was forced to find food all by myself. Unfortunately, it took me five times to finally put my fangs in the right place on the pathetic humans neck. It was at that moment I decided that I would somehow bring back my mother, father, and is other two brides. Now I stand, In front of he ashes of their ashes. A smirk plays my face as I watch the Dwirgi scatter across the laboratory in Castle Dracula. Finally, I shall be able to fly with my father, cackle with my mother, and rule a world of havoc and distress. "Start the machine," I shout at Igor. "Yes, Master" was is reply.

With a turn of a knob, the ashes were electrocuted and formed four bodies. I laugh with excitement. "Pull the switches. Bring your Master back to life!" I exclaim loudly. Almost instantly, the ashes began to shimmer and sparkle as I finally see Marishka, Verona, mother, and father's bodies come to life. Marishka with her long brown hair and gypsy costume, Verona with her brown eyes and green dress, my mother with her curly red hair and pink gown, and finally my father with his normal black attire. The three brides instantly squealed with delight as they noticed they were alive. Dracula on the other hand didn't look surprised at all. He just kept staring at me, a grin on his face.

By this time the brides were practically hanging off him in happiness. I just stood there as he passionately kissed Marishka and Verona. Dracula paused while Aleera waited expectantly for her turn. "Aleera, my darling..." she opened her eyes and silently cooed, "Yes, Master?" Dracula grinned at the sound of her voice. "Behold, our son!" he exclaimed and looked in my direction. Aleera squealed in happiness as she hurried over to me, open-armed. I was a little taken aback when all three brides inspected me. "What lovely black hair he has!" my mother said as she ran her hand through my short, dark hair. "He also has blue eyes!" Verona exclaimed with excitement. "Just like Master!" Marishka said, not taking her eyes of me.

Father suddenly appeared behind mother and startled her by saying, "He looks like an Alexander." Aleera instantly spun around and silently said, "Yes." He finally planted a kiss on her lips and pulled out a few moments later. "We need to feed..." At this all four vampires looked up at him, smiling as their fangs grew. Dracula then transformed and flew out the window, Alexander and the brides on his tail.


	2. Feeding and Surprise

Author's note: Hi Everyone! I just got "Van Helsing" on DVD! Yay!!! Thank you so much for the two reviews I got from Random-Battlecry and Countess Carmilla. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!

Random-Battlecry: The reason why it is not for Van Helsing Fans is because Van Helsing is not mentioned in this story. Thanks for the Review!!!

Countess Carmella: Thanks for your suggestion! I'll try to perfect it for all of my readers. I'm glad you liked the first chapter!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night air tickled Alexander's face as he soared over Transylvania. This was always a dream of his. He heard his father call to him and swiftly flew up past the three brides to his father's side. "My son, do you know how to feed?" he asked "Yes, of course." Alex replied. With that, the five swooped down onto the Transylvanian village. As soon as the villagers saw them, they began to shout and scream. Alex heard Marishka cackle at the scrambling crowd. He began to join in as he heard Verona exclaim, "Marishka! You set a bad example!" Marishka just grinned at Alex and he couldn't help but smile back.

Alexander swiftly glided down and snatched the first human he saw. By the time Alex got back at the castle, the woman was screaming and shouting so much, that he had to silence her by digging id fangs into her neck. She instantly went limp in his arms.

After Alexander drained her dry, he couldn't help but grin as he tossed the woman's body on the stone floor. He instantly felt the warm feeling of warm blood enter his body. As he turned to face the window in which he landed, he witnessed Dracula and his three brides land in front o him. Aleera instantly rushed over to Alex and held him in her arms. "I was worried sick about you!" she said as she kissed his cheek, creating a lipstick mark.

As she attempted to wipe the mark off his face, Dracula came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are 12, yes?" he asked him. He nodded, slight confusion on his face. Dracula smiled at his response. "Than you need a bride." At this all three brides all the brides shouted in unison," A BRIDE!!!"

Alex just stood there, stunned, as he watched his mother argue with his father. "He is much too young to have children!" Aleera said. At this Dracula showed his fangs and screamed, forcing all four of them against a wall in fear. "He shall choose a bride and he shall help us destroy mankind!" With that, he turned and left them stuck on the wall, too stunned to move.


	3. Choosing My Bride

Author's note: I am back! I just wanted to thank the one review I got from punk rock prinsses! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Master..." Verona pleaded," He shouldn't have children, not yet at least." All Dracula said in reply was, "I must speak with Aleera. Do you know where she is?" "She's in Alexander's room." Verona answered, tossing her long, black hair out of her face. With that, Dracula turned on his heel and started to walk towards Alexander's room.

Alexander looked around his new room. In the middle of the large room, stood a mahogany coffin. Red and Black silk blankets were laid upon its surface. The Persian rug it was upon was a mixture of gold, blue, red, and black. One window stood on the far side of the room with dark black draperies. 'To keep out the sun.' his mother had said.

There was a small armoire that sat across from the coffin. Inside stood small bottles of blood, all different types. There was woman, men, and children. He went over to it and grabbed a onto a woman's A- Blood (He didn't like men blood and he only drank children's blood for special occasions). He began to sip the glass bottle as his mother remerged from his walk-in closet. She held up black pants, a black jacket with silver lining, and a cloak. The cloak was black underneath and had a blue shimmer on the top. He had seen one similar in Dracula's closet, except it had a green shimmer.

"Isn't it wonderful!" Aleera said as she brought the outfit over to Alexander. As he touched the lining on the cloak he added, "It is much too elegant..." "No it's not! You're the vampire prince for heavens sake!" she shouted. "Besides, your wearing rags and it's just not fitting." She gestured to my ripped shirt and knee-lengthed pants. "Alright." I said as I took the black outfit. "That's my boy. I'll help you change."

In a matter of minutes Alexander had on the regal attire and was starting to inspect himself as Aleera draped the cloak around his shoulders. She smiled, "You're an exact image of your father..." "Yes he is." Dracula standing in the doorway cut of Aleera. "A little too fancy, though..." he commented. "Nothing's too good for my darling." Aleera said as she held Alexander protectively. "Hmm..." Dracula said as he walked over to Alexander's closet. Almost instantly, he came out with a plain black cloak. "This should be more suitable." H commented as he removed the cloak from around Alexander's neck and replaced it with the cloak he had in his hands.

"Not bad..." Alexander said as he arranged the cloak the way he wanted. "Now you are ready." Dracula said. "Ready for what?" For your bride." Aleera held on to him even tighter than before, which he thought impossible. "No!" she shouted. "I won't let you rob me of my only son!" "Yes! I am tired of discussing this. He shall choose a bride, TONIGHT!!!

Alexander flew with his father to Transylvania. Tonight he was to choose a young girl to be his companion, his bride. It was a cloudy morning, allowing them to see all of the villagers with their young. He spied a young girl about the age of 9. 'Too young' he thought. "Remember, choose a girl that is strong, bright, and beautiful." Dracula reminded his son. They both landed on an old, wooden house. It was unusual that none of the villagers saw them.

Alexander stared at the crowd, looking for the particular someone he had been eyeing for the past year. He finally spotted her sitting by the suer in the middle of the village. Her curly blond hair hung in ringlets around her face looked so beautiful he couldn't help but smile. She had green eyes that slightly changed color when she was angry or sad.

By this time Dracula had noticed his son's blank expression and looked in the direction that his eyes were. There sat a young maiden with curly blond hair and green eyes. She was eleven, judging by her sweet and innocent mind. She would be a perfect bride for his son. "Wonderful choice." He said as he flew off towards his castle, leaving Alexander on the roof of the house. "I shall see you tonight, my bride to be." With that, he started to fallow his father towards home.


	4. Vela

Author's Note: Happy Halloween! I was bored so I decided to update and try to get 2 reviews for this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated. On with the show!

As soon as Alexander entered his room he was overwhelmed with questions from all three brides. He didn't really pay attention, for all he could think about was Vela. Well, he thought her name was Vela, that's what everyone called her at least He was brought back to reality by his mother slightly hitting him on the back of his head. "Well!" Marishka asked, making it sound like a command more than a question. "Well what?" At this all three brides groaned and I received another slap on my head. "Have you decided on your bride?" Aleera asked her son.

Alexander bit his lip, for he knew it would sadden is mother if she found out about Vela. He then felt a presence in the back of his mind. 'Father' he thought. 'Yes, my son?" H heard him say. 'You must tell them of Vela. Your mother will find out anyway.' Alexander still couldn't help but feel sorry for his mother. Obviously Dracula sensed this and thought, 'She'll be fine. In the end she shall be happy for you. 'Tell her!' he commanded. "Her name is Vela. She has green eyes and long blond hair. She is strong, bright, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He blurted out.

Alexander saw a single tear fall down his mother's face. He then hurried over to his mother and said, "I will always be your son." He embraced his mother trying to give her some comfort. "Alexander, we must begin your training for tonight." Dracula said, who was standing in the doorway. He then walked over to Aleera and kissed her, also trying to give comfort. But when he received no reply, he bellowed, "Alexander, NOW!" As they both left, Alexander caught a glimpse of Marishka comforting his mother as she held onto her and Verona wiping the tears that were now flowing like a river down her face.

"Once you find your maiden, you need to surprise her." Dracula instructed his son. "What do you mean by surprise?" Alexander questioned his father, who was very confused. "If you hadn't interrupted me you would know." Dracula replied, very annoyed. "Sorry." Alexander said ashamed. "As I was saying, surprise her with your charms and cunning moves. For example, when I comforted your mother, she was being bullied by boys about her age. When they weren't looking, I flew her up onto the roof of her house. That's where I planted my trap." Dracula explained. "And she became your bride? That easily?" "Yes, that easily."

Alexander was amazed. "Wow." "It wasn't me saving her, it was a cunningness and charm. Young girls love that as well." Dracula pointed out to his son. "I think I'm ready." Alexander announced. "Not yet." Aleera standing in the doorway surprised the two men. "You need a gift for Vela, don't you?" Aleera said as she walked over to Alexander holding a small box. She gave it to Alexander and watched as he opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "An engagement ring." She said. Alexander embraced his mother, in gratefulness. 'You shall make a wonderful groom." She said as she kissed his forehead. "Good luck, my son." Dracula said as he watched Alexander depart for Transylvania.

"Do you remember, when I first brought you to this castle?" Dracula asked his youngest bride. "Yes, I do. You practically shoved me into the coffin the second I set foot into this castle." Aleera laughed with her master. "Let's relive that, Tonight." He began to lead his bride to the coffin in the middle of the room.

Alexander soared over Transylvania, instantly spotting Vela by her usual spot this time of night, inside the barn. He looked through one of the windows and found her. She was grooming one of the horses looking very content. He then landed in front of the barn doors and made sure he looked presentable ad thought of what he was going to say.

Nervously, Alexander creaked open the door just enough for him to see inside to make sure she was in the same place. She looked so happy as she kissed the horses head and started to lead him back into his stable. Alexander took this as a perfect opportunity. Just as she closed the stable door he said, "Nice night." Vela turned her head towards the mesmerizing voice. She noticed it came from a strange boy standing in the barn door.

Unlike all of the other boys in the village, he has short, black hair and deep blue eyes. She found him very attractive, even though he was probably from the wealthy side of town, judging by his clothes. "Yes, it is." She replied, as she went to go hang the saddle on the wall. When she couldn't do it successfully, Alexander tried to assist her but she pulled back and commented, "I can do it." But after many attempts, he reached a hand over and hooked it over the hook. By doing so, he touched her hand slightly and she blushed, mostly from embarrassment.

Without her knowing, he placed in foot in front if her feet so that if she walked away, she would trip. It was a trick his father taught him. Sure enough, she tripped and he caught her in his arms, breaking her fall. At this she blushed even more, causing him to smirk with amusement. "Are you alright?" he asked, receiving a nod in reply. After setting Vela back on feet, he asked, "May I have the privilege to know your name?" "Yes, it's Vela Lugosi." She replied. "You have a beautiful name." At his comment, Vela blushed.

For an hour they talked and laughed. With each passing minute Vela became more and more fond of this stranger. "Are you from the higher part of town?" she asked him. "You don't know how high..." he answered her question. "It's very strange that I have gotten to know you so well, and yet I don't know your name." Vela asked him as she held is hand. "Alexander..." he replied. "Is there a last name that goes with that?" she asked, chuckling to herself. "Vela, I'm not who you think I am." He commented as he lifted her onto a tall bench, having himself leaning against it. "What do you mean?" she asked, very confused. "My last name is Dracula." He said, reciving a gasp from her. "Vela, I love you and if you love me, it wouldn't matter that I'm..." "A vampire." She finished his sentence. "Alexander, I love you... but how can we be together if your dead?" she asked him. Alexander didn't need to answer, for he knew the perfect solution.

He slowly leaned forward and cupped her chin, "It's very simple." He then passionately kissed her lips. She expected this, for she saw something in his eye that gave it all away. She lightly touched his cheek as he continued to kiss her. When he pulled out, he asked, "Vela, my darling..." She looked up into his icy blue eyes. "Will you be my bride?" he asked, even though he knew her answer. "Yes." She said before capturing his lips once again. H then began to kiss her neck just before sinking his fangs into it. She let out a yelp then went limp in his arms. Alexander then cradled her in his arms and kissed her one last time before starting the journey towards Castle Dracula.


	5. The Beginning

Author's note: Hey everyone! I hope everyone liked the last chapter! I was bored, (again!) and decided to update my story. Let us see what Vela will do with her knew vampire powers!!!

Vela opened her eyes to find herself in a dark brown box, with someone holding her waist. She managed to free herself from his grasp and pushed open the door of the oddly shaped box. She instantly screamed in pain when she felt her skin afire. But someone jumped on top of her and slammed the door closed. "Never, Go out it sunlight!" she heard a boy yell at her. 'Alexander' she thought. "Why not? It's not like I'm a vampire or something!" she said looking into his worried face. She watched as he raised his eyebrows in a way that said 'Ooh really?'

Vela's face turned to horror as he felt two holes on her Jugular Vein. She shrieked as she touched the fangs in her mouth. Alexander kissing her lips silenced her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. After he broke the kiss he said, "Now we can live for all eternity. Is that so bad?" "It's wonderful," she answered before claiming his mouth again. After a few seconds he began to move his mouth over to her neck and placed them over the two puncture holes. As he caressed them, they slowly began to disappear. "Better..." he said against her neck. "Yes, of course." She replied as they both turned to ice as they rested.

Vela stood in her own room, amazed at what had just happened. She had just met her love's father and his three brides. Verona seemed a bit too uptight and Marishka seemed very playful. Aleera, on the hand, was a mixture of both. Dracula was made her feel scared and alone, for he shot her these looks as if she was one of his brides.She had asked Alexander about it, and did not receive an answer. He simply kissed her on her forehead and left her alone with the brides, who were to find her something regal to wear.

'My dear, what is your favorite color?" Verona asked her. "I love the color purple!" she replied. "Let's see what we can find!" Verona said as she disappeared into the closet. Aleera and Marishka began to brush Vela's elbow-length hair, making in silky and smooth. Verona peeked her head out of the closet. "Will you settle with lavender?" she called. "Of course!" Vela answered.

Verona came out with a devine, lavender dress. She hung it on the closet door so that Vela could inspect it more precisely. The two brides that were taming her hair stopped as she walked toward the dress. "Do you need help changing?" Marishka asked her. "I think I will. Thank you." All three brides helped Vela put on the dress. When they were finished, they all inspected her. "You look beautiful." Aleera said. " Thank you. It's so delicate." Vela replied, inspecting herself.

The dress had two pieces of fabric holding her breasts, which showed off clevage (a/n observe Verona's chest for reference). The sleeves were gathered at her shoulder, which fell to the floor and were attached to her wrists by a skin-colored piece of thread (a/n observe Aleera's sleeves for reference). Just underneath her chest was a translucent fabric that had patterns of beads that decorated her stomach and abs. There was a rope that ended the fabric just above her private part and had ribbon fall to the floor with the plain lavender skirt of the dress (a/n observe Aleera's skirt for reference). The entire dress was a mixture of white and lavender, giving it a romantic look.

"I love it!" Vela laughed as she twirled like a little schoolgirl. She then noticed how round her stomach was, compared to all the other brides. "I'm fat..." Vela spoke, disappointed. "No!" The brides shouted in unison. "Look at you all! You're goddesses! You don't have a single flaw!" Vela shouted. "Vela, no human is perfect. You are still going through the cycle of turning into a vampire." Verona said. "All vampires are to be rich and desirable, and you shall become that way as well." Marishka explained. "How long will it take?" Vela asked, excited at being like her rolemodels. "About a week. Now let's go show your husband your new dress." Aleera said, leading her to the door. "Wait! She forgot her robe!" Marishka said, disappearing into the closet. "Why does she need a robe?" Verona asked, very confused. Marishka immerged from the closet, holding a lavender hooded robe. "To make her more mysterious when she walks in and let's the cloak fall to the floor, showing off her dress!" Marishka replied, clutching the cloak to her neck in a dramatic way. "Oh Yes1' Aleera agreed as she draped the robe around her shoulder's and raising the hood so that it covered her blond hair. "Let's go!"

Alexander paced around the library. What was his Vela to look like? 'Snap out of it!' he thought, 'She looks beautiful in anything she wears and it won't change now!' He walked over to a book shelf and grabbed a book on Magical Creatures. He sat down in a wing chair and began to read. It was quite interesting, for he never knew that Wolf Men mated with a human female before ripping her to shreads every month. He was reading about mermaids when he heard faint footsteps coming from the hall. Within moments, Vela entered the room with a purple cloak covering her features.

Vela untied the cloak from her neck and let it fall to the floor, revealing her lavender dress. Alexander didn't move. She just stood there, waiting for a reply. "Well?" She asked, twirling around. "What do you think?" She blinked and he disappeared. She started to look around the room when she walked into someone's chest from behind. 'Alexander' she thought. He snaked his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You look ravishing." He then rested his chin on her exposed shoulder and began to rock her back and fourth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the three brides were waiting just outside the door of the library, trying to evesdrop on the couple's conversation. "Let me see!' Marishka whispered, trying to move Verona out of the way. "Wait you turn!" replied Verona. When Aleera heard a gasp from Verona, she asked, "What? Is there something wrong?" Verona just simply said, "We should leave them alone. It's their business, not ours." With that she began to walk down the hall, indicating them to follow. Aleera took one last peek just to see what they were doing and when she saw what was happening in that room, she quickly scurried down the hall after Verona, who was waiting just a few meters away. Marishka was so interested she didn't even notice. Verona, growing impatient, grabbed the brunette and practically dragged her down the hall to their Master's quarters.

Vela let her master rock her and just leaned back into his strong arms. She was startled though, when she felt a pair of lips caress her neck lovingly. She reached behind his head and held face there, showing approval of his actions. After a while, she felt a bit awkward so she moved her shoulder to loose contact with his lips and began to kiss him passionately. She then encircled her hands around his neck and began to play with the small hairs on his neck. He then slowed the kissso that it was just a caress of love. Vela broke it and planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him even tighter. She was beginning to like being a vampire very much.


End file.
